


Abandon

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Kinktober, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson was always so enthusiastic about pleasing Jaebum, his eyes twinkling with his own satisfaction everytime Jaebum gave out pleased grunts or groans, the occasional whimper and gasp tugging at his own pleasure.--(Kinktober Day 1 - Deepthroating)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> When j finished writing this it was 11:57 PM so technically i still made it for day 1??

Jackson was always so enthusiastic about pleasing Jaebum, his eyes twinkling with his own satisfaction everytime Jaebum gave out pleased grunts or groans, the occasional whimper and gasp tugging at his own pleasure until he looked up at Jaebum's face.

Jaebum loved when he gave him blow jobs, absolutely lived for the moments Jackson would drop to his knees and tug at his pants and underwear until Jaebum was swatting his hands away to undo his own jeans and pull them down enough for Jackson to be able to pull his cock out of its confines and get his mouth to work.

Jackson hardly ever complained when Jaebum's hand would immediately settle on his head and his fingers would tangle in his hair, encouraging him with gentle tugs to the soft strands or with a small thrust of his hips. It was something Jaebum was always thankful for whenever he was equally as desperate in getting his dick sucked as Jackson was in sucking him off.

"Relax for me," Jaebum's breathless command made Jackson look up at him thrpugh his lashes, his lips stretched wide around the girth of Jaebum's cock. There was a pinkness to his cheeks that reached his ears and traveled down to his neck and his chest. "That's it, that's good." He added once Jackson took a deep breath in through his nose and tried to relax himself as best as he could as Jaebum pressed his hips forward while he held Jackson's head in place.

The groan Jaebum let out once his cock slid down Jackson's throat was obscene, his head tilting back, mouth dropping open and eyes screwed shut, the tightness overwhelming and making his vison turn white as his hips stuttered a tiny bit.

"Fuck, fuck you're so good, such a good little mouth on you." Jackson's eyes fluttered and his hands twitched on their place on Jaebum's thighs, his fingers digging into the flesh as he willed himself to not reach down and start tugging at his own pulsing cock.

Jaebum slowly caught his breath as much as he could with his dick encompassed in the tight heat and then he pulled out completely of Jackson's mouth to let him gasp in a breath, lips spit slick and red. Jaebum brought a hand down to cup his cheek, thumb moving to soothe the plump redness of Jackson's mouth, eyes following the trail of saliva that had trickled down his chin.

Jackson could barely reciprocate the kiss Jaebum bent down to give him, mouth slack and pliant as Jaebum's tongue ran over his own and tugged at his lip with his teeth. He barely had enough time to suck on Jaebum's tongue before the older was pulling back and guiding him back onto his dick, the head pressing tantalisingly against his tongue and being pulled back until he was making a noise of impatience and moving forward to engulf it until he had to stop and swallow the blunt head, welcoming it down his throat again.

"Jesus fucking- that's right, take it baby. Look at that, what a beautiful sight." Jaebum whimpered as Jackson swallowed around his cock again, this time pulling his hips back and then pressing them forward again, the hand still on Jackson's cheek trembling as Jackson hollowed his cheeks in a suck and moaned with closed eyes. He had even more spit running down his mouth now, dripping from his chin down to his neck. The look on his face couldn't be explained as anything other than blissed out, his eyes fluttering as he slowly began to pull his head back and press forward, swallowing on every other thrust until he had to pull all the way back and gasp in air, moan ringing throughout the room as his own forgotten cock pulsed and dribbled out precum.

"Color? What's your color, sweetheart?" The words rattled in his brain for a few seconds before he was blinking back up at Jaebum, finally letting his grip on Jaebum's thighs go as he reached a hand up to grab at the base of the older man's dick, lips parting and tongue coming out to tap the tip of Jaebum's cock on it, precum dribbling out onto it and making him close his lips around the head until he was slurping it up, moan turning into a whine as Jaebum tugged him away by the grip on his hair.

"I asked for your color, Jackson-ah." Jaebum's cheeks were pink and his lips bitten red.

"Green, so green, greener than green, the best green." He tried to lean forward again, lips already open and Jaebum only held him back for a few beats of his accelerated heart and then he was letting him take his cock back in his mouth.

Jackson didn't hesitate this time, swallowing down Jaebum's length completely, nose brushing the hair at the base and swallowing around the girth in his throat, pulling back only and inch or so and then pressing forward again, nuzzling against the hair and suckling what little he could, completely ignoring the tugs to his hair as Jaebum cursed amd moaned into the room, babbling off nonsense and gasping, fingers clenching and pulling harder at the strands of Jackson's hair.

"I'm close, fuck I'm going to come down your fucking throat and you're gonna swallow it all, aren't you? Gonna drink it all up for hyung. Fuck, fuck, _fuck-_ " Jaebum pressed his head forward this time, hips thrusting and body going taught and then shuddering as he groaned and he was spilling into Jackson's mouth, breath catching in his throat and then ringing around the room as he all but cried out Jackson's name, curses tumbling and jumbling together and Jackson coughed and then swallowed even more enthusiastically, moaning around him and making him and his cock twitch in sensitivity.

When Jackson pulled back, he had the dopiest grin on his face as he licked his lips and brought his tongue out as if to check if any come had leaked out. He was fucking filthy, and Jaebum rewarded him by dropping down to his knees in front of him and catching his lips in a kiss, his own hand moving to take Jackson's own dick in a grip, tugging roughly and quickly until Jackson was shuddering against him and trying to close his legs.

 


End file.
